Modern engines may be turbocharged or supercharged to compress the air entering the engine and thereby increase the power output of the engine. However, compressing the air may increase the temperature of the air. In this respect, a charge air cooler (CAC) may be provided to cool the air and increase its density. The potential power output of the engine may be further increased as a result.
However, condensate may form in the CAC, particularly when the ambient air temperature is low, or during humid or wet weather conditions. Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) may also contribute to condensation. Condensate may collect at the bottom of the CAC, or in the internal passages. When the air flow rate is increased, e.g. to provide an increase in torque, the increased air flow rate may carry the condensate from the CAC, drawing it into the engine. Also, if a vehicle is tilted, e.g. when going downhill or over a bump, condensation in the CAC may be disturbed and enter the engine. The likelihood of engine misfire and combustion instability may be increased as a result.
Accordingly, some systems may include a CAC with a drain angle allowing condensate to drain into the engine, thereby preventing accumulation within the CAC. However, providing the CAC with such a drain angle may introduce design and packaging problems that increase cost, reduce vehicle performance and may even compromise the safety of the vehicle.